Fotografíame el alma
by GoAgron
Summary: ACHELE.- La noche de amor antes de que Lea Michele cante al oído de Dianna Agron en Somebody To Love.


Se podía apreciar una habitación gobernada por el silencio y una tenue luz que permitía ver delicadamente cada cosa que se encontrara allí. Era una habitación grande, extraordinariamente decorada, el buen gusto se notaba a simple vista. De vez en cuando la tranquilidad se notaba suavemente interrumpida por un breve sonido del afuera, la ciudad nunca dejaría de exponer su encanto, y eso era algo que a ellas les fascinaba. Aun así, la naturaleza no mostraba ausencia en aquella noche y soplaba fuertemente ráfagas de viento apaciguando una ligera llovizna. Nada importaba aquella noche, como tampoco habían importado otras.

Lentamente de la cama se levanto una de ellas, no quería despertar a la otra participe de aquella locura, quería verla dormir, admirarla, observar cada partícula de encanto que tanto la habían enamorado. Se sentó delicadamente con su torso desnudo, mientras las sabanas solo cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Sacó ligeramente de su cara un corto mechón de su flequillo y giro su cabeza para observar a la mujer que yacía dormida a su lado. Sonrió tiernamente. Sonrió de una manera que nadie podía comprender, llena de sentimientos, llena de ternura, llena de temor, llena de admiración, llena de amor. Todo eso exponía en esa mirada y esa delicada sonrisa. Se puso de pie y todo su cuerpo quedo expuesto en su máximo esplendor. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Sus piernas estaban perfectamente trabajadas, su abdomen era perfectamente plano, sus pechos ligeramente pequeños, y finalizaba con su rostro. Uno de los rostros más hermosos del mundo. Ella sabía que era hermosa, pero jamás había considerado la idea de ser más bella que alguien más. Su alma era pura y cada día se nutria mas de las cosas buenas que le otorgaba la vida.

Abrió su valija sin realizar mucho ruido, quería aprovechar el momento en el que se encontraba sin desperdiciarlo. Busco entre sus tantos vestidos y encontró su cámara. Era una aficionada de la fotografía y todo el mundo lo sabía. Una de sus tantas pasiones con la que lograba expresar tanta intensidad de emociones que recorrían por su cuerpo sin detenerse un minuto. Cambio el rollo aunque este no estaba terminado. Quería comenzar uno desde cero, quería sacar tantas fotos como su dedo le permitiera gatillar hasta que se acalambre. Quería intentar llegar a mostrar cuanta belleza notaba en la mujer que aun dormía. Quería solo intentarlo, porque sentía que jamás llegaría a alcanzar ni una mínima pizca de ese sentimiento. Acomodó su cámara ya lista, suavemente quito por completo los restos de sábanas que bloqueaban la visión del cuerpo de su amada. Sonrió al ver que la cama era un completo desastre. Realmente se amaban al punto de no tener noción de las cosas que podían llegar a hacer. Gatilló.

La luz podía reflejar delicadamente su cuerpo desnudo parado a los pies de la cama, mientras que el flash de su cámara guardaba fuertemente en su memoria cada detalle del cuerpo de la otra mujer. Mínimo que sea, ella lo quería tener. Mínimo que fuese ese detalle, quería apreciarlo por horas y horas cuando se encontrara sola. Los que no entendían podían tal vez llamarlo obsesión, pero ella sabía claramente que no se trataba de eso. Gatilló nuevamente su cámara y observó la fotografía que obtuvo. Había tomado el cuerpo entero de la pequeña actriz, la perfección de sus piernas, el sombreado de su parte intima, el perfecto relieve de sus pezones. Su rostro. Ese rostro tan conocido para todos, pero nadie lo conocía como ella. Ese rostro que ahora se encontraba en total armonía podía ser excelente en actuación, gesticular cada cosa que se proponía. Hacer reír, hacer llorar. Trasmitir con una mirada numerosos sentimientos. Pero nadie conocía como era aquel rostro cuando se perdía en el placer, en cada momento que decía "te amo" verdaderamente. La mirada lo hacía completamente diferente. Se arrodilló a su lado y acomodó la lente perfectamente para destacar un excelente primer plano de su rostro.

Dios, amo tu nariz. Eres perfecta. – dijo susurrando mientras sonreía. – No sé que me has hecho, pero me tienes perdida.

Se paró sobre la cama sonriendo, gatilló tal vez por decimoquinta vez, y al observar la ultima foto pudo ver como la otra muchacha sonreía. Volvió a mirar confundida la imagen, y miro a su amada cara a cara. No dejaba de sonreír.

¿Sabes que esas fotos pueden traerme problemas? – preguntó tapando sus ojos con la parte exterior de sus manos conteniendo la risa.

¿Y tu sabes que jamás saldrán a la luz? Son para uso personal. – Respondió seria la rubia.

Ven aquí – La morena se acomodó un poco para permitir que su amor se recostara junto a ella. Esta le hizo caso y apoyo su cuerpo desnudo contra la cama. – Eres preciosa Dianna – continuó mientras acariciaba suavemente su rostro. – Jamás podría cansarme de ti.

Y yo mucho menos de ti Lea, sabes perfectamente que eres la mujer de mi vida. – Interrumpió la rubia mientras besaba la mano de la cantante. – No se que hacer con todo esto que siento, cada vez puedo manejarlo menos.

No tengas miedo, si tengo que pelearme con el mundo por ti, lo haría. – Sonrió intentando tranquilizar el rostro que se encontraba frente a ella.

Te amo tanto – dijo dando un suspiro mientras recorría con sus dedos el abdomen de Lea. – Mira, me puse nuestro anillo nuevamente, que saquen cuantas fotos quieran. – Mostro su mano traviesamente.

Nos meteremos en un gran problema y lo sabes… pero ya no me importa. Eres la mujer más perfecta sobre esta tierra y el mundo debe enterarse que eres mía. – Finalizo atrayendo a la rubia contra su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello tiernamente. Mientras, esta aprovechaba y tomaba otra fotografía. – ¿Cuantas fotos tomaste mientras dormía? – Preguntó aun escondida en el cuello de la rubia.

No lo se, tal vez… ¿treinta, cuarenta? – Respondió mordiendo su labio inferior como si de un juego se tratara.

Enserio, puedes extorsionarme con esas fotos y arruinar mi carrera. – dijo la morena mirándola dramáticamente antes de largar una sonora carcajada y volver a acomodar su rostro sobre la perfumada piel de Dianna.

Dianna no respondió ante esto, solo rio junto con Lea y rápidamente se acomodó sobre esta, dejando la cámara a un lado. Los ojos de ambas chocaron, cada vez que sucedía demás estaban las palabras. Solo se observaban y sonreían. Lea acariciaba tiernamente el corto cabello de la rubia, mientras que esta hacia lo mismo. Todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto, podían sentir la piel de la otra, sus partes íntimas conectadas sin necesidad de moverse, sus pechos unidos al contacto más milimétrico que pudiese experimentarse. Sus respiraciones pausadas, manifestando la calma que se producían la una a la otra, sincronizadas, como si tratase de una única persona.

Te amo. – susurró Lea con una pausada y tranquila voz.

Yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto. – respondió Dianna instantáneamente al mismo momento en que recorría el contorno de los labios de la morena con la yema de sus dedos índice y medio. – No puedo soportar la idea de ocultar esto, me llenas completamente. – continuó con su voz algo entrecortada.

Hey! Mírame… - levantó su mirada y chocó con la de ella. – Es solo un tiempo más, y luego todo será más perfecto aún.

Lo se, lo se… solo un tiempo más. – sonrió débilmente y suspiró.

¿Ese suspiro es por tristeza o porque no aguantas estar sobre mi de esta manera? – Intentó coquetear Lea para levantar el ánimo de su mujer.

Creo que por la segunda cosa que has dicho – siguió con el juego y se movió lentamente para besar los labios de la morena.

Lea siempre quedaba fascinada ante los besos de Dianna, pues le presentaban una delicadeza que nadie le había mostrado antes, una mezcla de sensaciones invadían sus cuerpos. Esa noche, ya habían hecho el amor varias veces, sin embargo eso no las detenía. Jamás se cansaban la una de la otra. Lea puso su mano sobre la nuca de Dianna y empujo su rostro para acrecentar el beso. La rubia respondió a la necesidad de ambas y abrió su boca un poco más para dar lugar a sus lenguas. Sintió el sonido de su cámara gatillando y miro confundida para todos lados. Lea lanzo una carcajada que hizo sonrojar a la de cabello corto.

Eres tan cruel. – Dijo Dianna riendo avergonzada mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Oh, mira que linda has salido... – Bromeó la morena. – Realmente es una foto muy sensual, sexy… - continuó haciendo sus palabras cada vez con más burla.

Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí… nada de fotos desnudas. – concluyó resignada. – pero me gusta tomarte fotos, eres hermosa y…

Silencio – Lea la cayó colocando uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de Dianna. – Solo estoy bromeando amor, puedes tomarte todas las fotos que quieras. Pero… yo también quiero sacarte fotos a ti. – sonrió mientras miraba la foto espontanea del beso anteriormente dado.

Y puedes, todas las que quieras… pero sabes que me da vergüenza. – se justificó apoyando su cara sobre su brazo, el cual estaba descansando sobre la cama. – Pero puedes hacerlo…

Creo que te sacaré fotos mientras hacemos el amor, serían espontaneas y realmente me gustaría tener impresa tu cara de placer. Realmente. Luego, te extorsionaría. – rió.

Eres mala, muy mala. Lo único que piensas es en extorsionar.

Te obligaría a que me beses en lugares peligrosos. – levantó las cejas picaronamente.

¿Enserio amor, enserio? – preguntó divertida mientras una de sus cejas se levantaba. Esa característica de su rostro que tanto amaba Lea.

Tu ceja – dijo acariciándola sutilmente mientras su rostro se volvía serio. – Me da miedo amarte tanto, enserio. Me da pánico.

¿Eres mía? – preguntó Dianna con sus ojos cristalizados.

Siempre lo seré, nunca lo olvides. – Respondió rápidamente la morena regalándole un beso sobre sus labios.

Repítelo. – Volvió a decir Dianna, que mantenía los ojos cerrados por el cálido beso.

Soy tuya Dianna Elise Agron, por siempre. – Dijo Lea sonriendo.

Y yo siempre seré tuya Lea Michele. – y finalizando esto depositó un beso en sobre la nariz de la morena.

Y luego sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, con una carga de deseo que iba aumentando al contacto de sus cuerpos. Dianna bajo al cuello de su mujer besándolo con delicadeza, inspeccionando cada parte de el, llegando al punto del pulso donde dio un breve mordisco. Lea dio un fuerte suspiro y presiono la cabeza de Dianna sobre el cuello para que lo vuelva a hacer. Le encantaba que hiciera eso. La rubia sonrió complacida. Lentamente fue bajando por todo el cuello, volvió al rostro de la morena y beso cada parte de el. Chupó suavemente la pera de Lea y bajo por el cuello nuevamente, pero esta vez con su lengua. Beso cada parte de la clavícula de la cantante y lentamente con un sinfín de besos iba llegando hacia los pechos perfectamente marcados que tanto le gustaban.

Espera – Dijo Lea y Dianna se detuvo a mirarla.

Creo que mañana en el concierto te cantaré al oído Somebody to Love. – Dianna levantó ambas cejas sorprendida por el comentario, no podía creer que la interrumpiera para contarle algo así.

Amor, aprecio completamente tu acción del día de mañana, pero en verdad quiero hacerte el amor, realmente lo necesito. – Hablaba casi desesperada. – Así que por favor, deja de hablar cosas que podemos hablar en otro momento o tal vez cuando finalicemos. – Terminó de decir sonriendo.

Te amo tanto. – Sonrió como una pequeña niña intentando convencer a su madre de que no la rete.

Yo también te amo, déjame demostrártelo. – Y diciendo esto, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Esa noche no hubo más palabras, nunca dejaron de hacerse el amor y admirarse, de amarse y por supuesto de tomarse fotografías. Fotografías que solo ellas iban a ver, que reflejaban que el amor verdadero existía y no solo en las películas. Ese amor que había marcado su vida para siempre. Y como Lea había dicho, cantó al oído de la rubia la última frase de la canción que las representaba para el mundo.


End file.
